


00.05

by verybi_verytired



Series: Angsty Headcanon Ficlets [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybi_verytired/pseuds/verybi_verytired
Summary: Number Five - The Boy





	00.05

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, my poor son. 
> 
> This checks off a square on my Bad Things Happen bingo card: Starvation

He was hungry.

Always so hungry.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he was doing this to himself. He didn’t want or need to lose weight, there was always plenty of food, and everyone else was well fed and happy.

So why couldn’t he bring himself to eat?

During the apocalypse, he barely ate. It was rare that he was full, and when he was full he tended to get sick, his stomach not used to the amount of food in it. Within a year or two of arriving in the ruins of the city, he was used to passing out from a lack of food or water.

After he started working as a time travelling assassin he thought it would get better.

He was wrong.

For some reason, even when literally surrounded by food, he found himself sick at the idea of eating it.

Food tasted too good, too strong and it felt weird in his mouth, the textures too much for him to handle. The weight of it in his stomach made him want to curl up or get sick – more than once he’d had to make himself throw up when that feeling got too strong.

Getting back to his family, in his 13-year-old body, didn’t seem to help either.

The only real difference was that this body felt the hunger in a way that he hadn’t experienced since the start of the apocalypse, years ago.

He hated this.

Hated that he couldn’t eat without panicking or throwing up. That he couldn’t eat without it feeling wrong. And yet this body ached to be fed and he felt sick when he didn’t eat.

So he drank.

A lot.

Too much, really.

It wasn’t exactly healthy, but at least he was consuming some calories, and after a drink or two he was usually numb enough that he could even get down a small amount of food.

It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing, right?

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Come throw headcanons at me on Tumblr! I'm always a slut for angsty headcanons!](http://www.verybi-verytired.tumblr.com)


End file.
